<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilbur, please don't go. by winnieee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944351">Wilbur, please don't go.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnieee/pseuds/winnieee'>winnieee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Exile, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Goodbyes, Guardian Angels, I Ship It, Implied Relationships, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Minecraft, My First AO3 Post, Plot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Snow, Spirits, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, first oneshot, i miss you, leave kudos, minecraft players, minecraft streams, slow dance, warmth cuddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnieee/pseuds/winnieee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some time since the explosion, Niki seems to miss Wilbur more than ever and starts to hallucinate about seeing Wilbur she soon finds that he's real and get's to spend some time with him until something comes up...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilbur, please don't go.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this this is not that sad but there are lots of mistakes it my first time writing ever especially posting... :)<br/>Also if you would like me to make another one I kind of want to make a second chapter to this just comment or let me know thank youuu!:) please let me know how to improve kudos and comments mean the world to me! Hint hint</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been one month since the explosion, and Niki still seemed to have a pessimistic feeling about how he’s doing. She was the only one that seemed about to care about his disappearance other than Tommy but that was another story, but still she was always looking at things of his and going to the places they went when he was still alive.<br/>
<br/>
Not too long-ago Niki started to pick up a habit of having brutal nightmares of the day the nation blew up, she didn’t take it to notice though as it was probably a one-time thing.</p><p>To get it off her mind she decided to go to the lounge café and take a break from Tubbo and Tommy arguing all day long and then Dream demanding on exiling Tommy, which she was against cause he was the closest to Wilbur and she could talk to Tommy about him any day well, not if he’s exiled. But there was nothing to worry about cause Tubbo and him are best friends and he wouldn’t do that to Tommy right? Well we will have to wait and see.</p><p>When Niki walked into the café she instantly could smell the bitter but strong scent of coffee that Niki used to always smell when she hugged Wilbur, something was pulling Niki to the seat at the back so she sat there, the seat next to the slightly tinted window had a crimson, leather ‘buffet’ you could say with stitched patterns on the back. As soon as Niki sat down she began to draw a picture of Wilbur which she’s been doing since he left her, since he left everyone, Niki drew her favourite one, the one where he was wearing his vibrant orange long sleeve jumper with his headset and him smiling to his fans and anyone that was there even if they were haters, Wil always loved everyone, anyways the smiling girl started to add detail to his face starting with, his uncontrollable hair that always sat calmly on his forehead, to his eyes that looked as if they carried all the blue they could yet, still make you see the good in yourself and him. “awh Niki” soft voice whispered but normal volume she quickly looked up and looked as if she seen a ghost- did she, who did she see? Niki<br/>
suddenly shrieked as if she was getting her ears pierced all over again. She quickly glanced to her left then back at the seat in front, where he was sat a second ago, “wait, where is he?” she whispered in a stuttering voice, everyone glanced at her and started to ask if she okay and what happened. “I’m sorry…” she jumped up took her sketch book and rushed out of there.</p><p>She was obviously freaking out and felt really dizzy after the major hallucination, “I have to stop overreacting it’s not real, just imaginary” she tried to convince herself, and somehow managed to for like 10 seconds, then started to feel nauseous once again.</p><p>The short haired teenager hurried back to her warm home and started to set up her stream so she could fill in for Wilbur, who could no longer talk to his loving fan and friends, Niki knew how much his fan loved him so she tried filling in as many days as she could maybe even when she’s been up for 30hrs or more. “hi is this working, am I on mute?” she asked in her sweet and gentle celestial voice, all of her chat replied quickly ‘ghostbur.’ She looked confused but didn’t question it and just brushed it off and considered it an ‘it’s working’ or a reply or something other than ghostbur which didn’t make sense either way. She was still freaked out from earlier but didn’t really take it to mind since she probably just missed him a lot and knew she was going to see him again it just might take a little longer, everyone was going to see him soon.</p><p>Couple of hours later she finished off her stream, said goodbye to everyone on the stream and logged off from Minecraft. The blonde-haired girl sat down of the ledge of her soft bed and started to gently pet her still half-asleep kitten as it purred, all a sudden Niki heard something in her kitchen, Niki being Niki she closed her door slowly and locked it. “Niki, I made food” she heard what she thought was a hallucination since the same thing happened earlier, the blue-eyed girl shaking opened the bottle and sprinkled some water on her face then rubbed it nearly evenly on her face before quickly unlocking the<br/>
shiny door knob and leaving into the less warm room outside. She somehow felt comforted when she left the room still holding her drowsy kitten in her warm arms.</p><p>Niki could smell the sweet smell of perfectly cooked pancakes, sour but saccharine smell of ripe strawberries and a salty smell of bacon strips that filled the kitchen with its powerful essence. A small “finally” came from behind the terrified girl, “I’m sorry did I scare you?” someone question, Niki quickly swung around and gasped in disbelief.<br/>
It was Wilbur, suddenly thoughts and confusion started to fill the school-girls head, she felt as if her brain was frying. “I wait wh-”, she could barely even spit out 3 words quite literally. “Niki you look like you’ve seen a ghost”, Wilbur still stood in the same place with two plates full of wonderful breakfast at 2am in the early morning. “you should be going to sleep”, him letting out a singular laugh. “wait how are you here I saw what happened to you!” she reminded him.<br/>
She slowly walked over to the table where Wilbur pointed her to and sat down on the wooden chair with engraved names of Niki and Wilbur for their friendship. Still in shock Niki began to eat the delicious food that was carefully laid on the table in synch with Wilbur at a steady rate.</p><p>She was wondering what was happening in disbelief and if this is real or just her trying to feel Wilbur’s warmth and kindness again by imagination. “why do you look so worried” Wilbur said softly in his soothing voice. Not knowing what to do or say she slowly asked him “Wilbur is this real, what are you doing here?” seconds later she realised he was real and actually was there. “well Niki, you’re the only one that missed me the most and that’s why I had to leave you till last. I’ve seen everyone except for you which really breaks my heart and I was there at the café, I’ve been with you this whole time, like a… guardian ghost, I miss you and I’m counting down the seconds until I get to be here and see you again, I’m not going anywhere for now.” Niki carefully listed to Wilbur’s voice it was obvious she had missed it more than anything. “Wilbur how long are you going to stay here with me?” the worried blonde asked cautiously. He once again let out a singular laugh and never seemed to answer the question.<br/>
When they both finished with the surprise meals Wilbur picked up the heavy plates and carried them over to the sink just about the clean them, “wait- you don’t have to clean them ill do it tomorrow.” Niki spoke starting off fast then talking slower. “why did you make this food all of it?”, he soon replied with a quick, “it’s 2am you were tired, and you deserve it.” Without asking why she deserved it she gave a warm thank you.<br/>
Wilbur took Niki by her hand and walked her over to her car before she could ask anything or do anything to stop him, “don’t worry you’ll have to drive is that okay?” She gave a quick nod followed by a warm smile and an okay.<br/>
<br/>
After driving for a bit Wil finally asked Niki to park in a parking lot with couple of cars that you could barely see. Niki never questioned him on where they were or what they were doing there, she trusted him and was just extremely happy to feel his company. Niki started to see lights on the ground in the distance but when she started to come closer, she starter to view the glistening tea lights floating on lily pads.<br/>
“Wilbur what are we doing here, and where are we?” still trusting him she began to question him out of excitement. “well I wanted to take you somewhere, not every day your best friend that blew up comes back to visit you.” He joked. He walked over to his right and turned on the speakers that were placed neatly on the stone cold stairs, he began to place ‘night changes’ not that they liked one direction mostly cause the song had meaning on what was bout to happen. “Wil what are you doing?” Niki let out a little giggle. “shhh.” Wil demanded whilst walking over to Niki. He slowly grabbed Niki’s waist and pulled her in towards him, she could feel his heartbeat against her chest (as a ghost he will come back to life so he still has a heartbeat) it was almost as if their hearts were beating in synch.</p><p>Niki began to rest her face on Wilbur’s heat coming off of him making her body heat go up or it was just her blushing and heating up out of love…she knew she loved him as a friend but never really in a love, love way. He began to mimic the words of the song singing, “does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes.” Niki carried on resting on his chest, keeping herself warm by cuddling up towards him even more. Her face just about perfectly fit into the curves of his chest and arms making him let out a light smile. The brunet haired boy moved his uncontrollable hair and thought about how he knew this wouldn’t last forever and he has to enjoy the time he had left with Niki and she knew that too and so she knew she had to enjoy the last few days with Wilbur.<br/>
<br/>
He reached to walk over and play another song this time ‘sweater weather’, this caused them to kind of re-enact the word of the song. Niki began to hug Wilbur even tighter her fingers slipping in the holes of his light grey sweater that felt like candy floss when she touched the sweater.</p><p>When the song soon ended, he asked Niki to go sit on a bench that was also lit with a warm slightly gold tinted light. She did what she asked still dreamy from the slow dance that happened couple seconds ago. Wilbur took Niki’s hand and walked her over to the bench waiting for her to sit down before he did. They took a couple of photos’ before they left the adoring place and went home to order pizza and sleep it off so they could do more the following day.</p><p>Since it was the middle of December it was frosting so Niki put her Superdry coat back on but left the zips open because she was still warm from Wilbur’s almost angelic warms. Whilst she was still adjusting her coat, it began to drizzle with cold rain, until, the blushing girl caught a detailed snowflake whilst watching it melt in her warm palms. Niki them proceeded catch snowflakes in her palm then her opened her mouth and started to catch them on her tongue and feel as they quickly vanish within a second. Wil gazed at the impressed Niki with happiness in his eyes, then began to let out some words that he had been keeping in for hours. “Niki, I- , I really don’t want to say this and hate doing this, but-, I need to go, I need to go back with Tommy he’s been exiled, ill pay you a visit soon.” With tears beginning to fill his drowsy eyes and run down his warm cheeks, he let out a small smile this time not so happy more sad than ever, still his smile showing his deep dimples, still keeping his chill and happy personality true to show him.</p><p>“wait no Wil I just got you back, I don’t want to lose my best friend again-.” She was interrupted by Wilbur for a short moment, “I’ll always be by you and ill visit you soon, goodbye Niki.” Wilbur re-assured her “No Wilbur please don’t go.” With tears filling her eyes, she let out a quick gasp for air and turned around for a moment, just to turn back around and see him nowhere around just gone. All over again. The only thing that was really left behind was a small note on the bench.</p><p>
  <em>I never meant to hurt you, I will see you soon it wont take that long, its so hard for me to not miss you for even a second. Leaving you is by far the worst thing I’ve in my life.<br/>
Love, Wilbur.</em>
</p><p>With tears full in her eyes she could barely see anything I was like opening her eyes under water. Still distraught from what happened she ran into her car and drove somewhere she could think.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing and not giving up it would mean a lot to me if you got to this bit I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed creating the plot and writing this whole thing my hands are aching:( but :)<br/>Hope I can make another chapter...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>